1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an insert which may be employed in a grass catching bag of any typical lawn mower for simplified removal of grass clippings from the grass catching bag.
The present invention provides an insert sized to allow insertion into any typical sized grass catching bag such that removal of the insert effectuates removal of clippings deposited in the grass catching bag. Thus, the insert may simply be removed from the associated grass catcher and placed in a government pre-approved area for biodegradable refuse. Furthermore, the inserts are constructed from government pre-approved materials so that no transfer of the clippings from the insert is ever required.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lawn mowing devices have long been used to cut grass or other vegetation which may grow on a parcel of land. A mowing device of this nature typically comprises a discharge chute out of which clippings cut by the mowing device are thrown. Typically the mowing device comprises a blade or other means which produces a high pressure area within the mowing device such that the projection of the clippings created thereby is assisted by a flow of air from the high pressure area within the mowing device, through the discharge chute and into the ambient air pressure outside of the mowing device.
A mowing device may usually be purchased with a catching bag for attachment to the discharge chute of the mowing device for collection of the clippings discharged therefrom. The catching bag is left on the mowing device until said bag is full of clippings. The bag is then emptied and replaced onto the mowing device to allow for further mowing. Depending upon the size of the land to be mowed, the bag may need to be emptied many times during a single mowing.
The catching bag is usually emptied by detaching said bag from the mowing device and allowing the clippings to fall from a mouth thereon into a disposal device. Problems arise with emptying such bags because the clippings become tightly bound together such that they do not easily fall from the catching bag. Consequently, manual pulling of the clippings from the catching bag is often required. Whether or not the clipping fall easily from the catching bag, removal of said clippings is time consuming and often presents medical problems for persons who are allergic to certain vegetation which grows on the land being mowed.
Additionally, environmental concerns in society and government have lead to the recent enactment of legislation and regulations requiring a particular method of handling certain types of debris, including organic materials such as lawn clippings. A typical requirement for handling such debris is placement of said debris in specified bags for collection by the local government. A typical specified bag is a two-ply paper bag constructed of strong, but easily biodegradable paper.
Prior attempts at providing a system which eliminates the handling of clippings comprise complicated systems which often limit their use to a single size and make of lawn mower. Additionally, the cost of producing and mounting these prior systems onto pre-existing mowers having only a typical grass catching bag is prohibitive thereby leaving persons already owning mowing devices devoid of an opportunity to dispose of lawn clippings without the handling thereof. Consequently, many persons who use a mowing device on their lawn are required to empty clippings from a mower bag into collection bags specified by a governmental entity.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,265 issued to Pitt discloses an attempt at a grass catcher. Pitt teaches an insert bag to be placed in a grass catcher. However, the insert bag of Pitt requires an adapter frame designed for attachment to the particular lawn mower with which the insert bag is intended to be used. Therefore, the bag of Pitt is not adaptable to varying sizes and makes of lawn mowers. Additionally, the insert bag of Pitt fails to take into consideration today's environmental needs and the laws enacted to protect the same.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,377,063 issued to Leaphart discloses another attempt at a grass catcher. Leaphart teaches a catcher bag for use with an elaborate catcher housing. Furthermore, the catcher bag of Leaphart requires a special lip or other type of adapter to allow for attachment of said catcher bag to the intended mower. Additionally, the insert bag of Leaphart fails to take into consideration today's environmental needs and the laws enacted to protect the same.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,152 issued to Dahl discloses another attempt at a grass catcher. Dahl teaches a collection bag requiring a carrier sack having a collar assembly to which the collection bag must be affixed. Furthermore, the insert bag of Dahl fails to provide for today's environmental need and the laws enacted to protect the same.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,566,257 issued to Akrabawi discloses another attempt at a grass catcher. Akrabawi teaches an elaborate mounting system for a grass catcher insert comprising a plate and a safety container. The plate of Akrabawi prevents said mounting system from being adaptable to varying sizes and makes of lawn mowers. Again, today's environmental needs and laws are not taken into consideration by Akrabawi.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,400 issued to Wark discloses another attempt at a grass catcher. Wark teaches an apparatus comprising a cradle assembly to support the grass catcher and a connector assembly to mount the grass catcher to a lawn mower. The complicated apparatus of Wark presents too great a cost for conversion of older lawn mowers. Furthermore, today's environmental needs and laws are not taken into consideration by Wark.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,003,758 issued to Bernstein discloses an attempt at a debris catcher. Bernstein teaches an expandable plastic bag comprising two securement means to allow attachment of the plastic bag to a debris discharging machine and various porous panels located in the plastic bag. The costs of producing and using the bag of Bernstein would be prohibitive.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,179,824 issued to Ridge et al. discloses another attempt at a grass catcher. Ridge et al. teaches a system comprising a grass catching bag requiring an adapter for connection to an intended lawn mower and a support holding the bag off the ground. The complicated system of Ridge et al. prevents adaptability to varying sizes and makes of lawn mowers and dictates a prohibitive cost of implementing the system. Additionally, today's environmental needs and laws are not taken into consideration by Ridge et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,243,809 issued to Redding discloses another attempt at a debris catching bag. Redding teaches a debris catching bag which is configured of an elaborate shape and construction and which requires a special sealing means and a housing for the catching bag. The complicated nature of the system of Redding raises production costs of the bags and the costs of adapting to this system to a prohibitive level. Furthermore, today's environmental needs and laws are not taken into consideration by Redding.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,365,727 issued to Cross discloses another attempt at a grass catcher. Cross teaches a system for catching grass comprising a bag, an adapter and a mounting frame. The adapter of Cross must be removed from each bag used in the mounting frame prior to disposal. The costs required to convert to or employ the system of Cross is prohibitive. Additionally, the need of today's environment and the laws related thereto are not taken into consideration by the bag of Cross. Furthermore, excess handling of the grass catching bag presents health problems to those persons having allergies.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an insert for a grass catching bag which gathers grass clippings therein for easy removal.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an insert for a grass catching bag which may be adapted to fit any typical grass catching bag.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an insert for a grass catching bag which may be adapted to fit any typical lawn mower.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an insert for a grass catching bag which does not require expensive or cumbersome hardware to allow use with an intended lawn mower.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an insert for a grass catching bag which does not require manual removal of the grass clippings therefrom.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an insert for a grass catching bag which eliminates the need for a user to physically contact the grass clippings.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an insert for a grass catching bag which meets governmental requirements for disposal of biodegradable or organic matter.